Cinderella
by AngelYuuri
Summary: Love's definitely not always a happily ever after fairytale, at least not for Misaki. UsamiMisaki.


**: **Hi! I know I said I would write another SasuNaru fic but HELP ME!!! I'm having a writer's block! The SanzoGoku fic still doesn't have a title and the last scene's all screwed up and…! GAH!!!

**Disclaimer:** It would take me a hundred thousand years before I am able to write a story like Nakamura Shingiku-she's my idol!-, imagine how much time will it take for me to learn to draw and do a manga? I'll be a million years old by then!

**Warning:** AU, shonen-ai, a screwed up fairytale. I would have loved to put a lemon here but this is a FAIRYTALE.

**Summary:** Love's definitely not always a happily ever after fairytale, at least not for Misaki.

**-:-Cinderella-:-**

Once upon a time, in a far away land, there lived a young lad named Takahashi Misaki, he led a simple yet contented life. It would've been perfect if not for the maltreatment of his stepmother and stepsisters, making him a slave in his own house and--

"Why the hell am I the stepmother…er…father?!" Miyagi complained.

"Because you're the oldest." Hiroki flatly replied as he entered the room, shortly followed by an annoyed Shinobu behind.

"What?! You're so mean!!! I'm not 'that' old!" the raven whined.

"I'm only telling you nothing but the truth." The brunette retorted irritably. Then they began their usual boisterous squabbling while Shinobu silently watched them. He was infuriated by the whole situation. Why of all the people that could be his brother it had to be 'him'?! Moreover, can't they stop bickering so noisily even just for a minute?!

He sighed tiredly. "I'm going to cook breakfast." He announced and headed for the kitchen but before he could reach the door a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "What?" he asked impassively.

"Uh, you don't have to do that Shinobu-chin…um…just let Misaki-kun do it." Miyagi pleaded, trying smile but failing miserably.

"Fine." Shinobu said. Why bother yourself doing something others can do for you anyway? Meanwhile, Miyagi was sighing in relief. It must be his lucky day today! He felt that he was going to turn into a vegetable himself if he ate more stir-fried cabbages.

He quickly ordered Misaki to cook before Shinobu could change his mind. Soon enough, rice with eggs, miso soups, chashus and radish cakes were served. After washing the dirty dishes, Misaki proceeded to do the laundry and clean his brothers' rooms.

"Ha! I'm done." The brunette wiped the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand. He just finished cleaning Hiroki's room and was sweating profusely as always, cleaning the room itself wasn't hard but what's inside it was scary. Out of all his step-relatives, Hiroki is the one that tortures him the most by using those mountains of books, giving impossible assignments, throwing random things at him…the very thought of it makes him shiver.

The reason why he gets picked on is because, unlike his stepfamily members, his knowledge was below average. How he wish that he was as smart as they are…NO! WAIT! He was at least average! He wasn't below! Damn it! Everyone was just simply abnormal!

"I'M NOT A FREAKING IDIOT!!!" He shouted at the nearest open window, the neighbors, who heard his scream, looked at him weirdly; they probably thought that he had already lost his mind because of his stepfamily's cruelty.

"Poor Misaki."

**o~o~0~o~o**

Today, a letter arrived. Misaki, who was mopping the living room, received it and paused his cleaning to deliver it to his stepfather. He went up to his study and knocked twice before entering.

"Fa--" Misaki froze, the scene he found was certainly not what he was expecting nor expected. Miyagi was sitting on his recliner and on his lap was his brother, Shinobu and they were…KISSING! Making out, actually, more precisely.

His jaw dropped on the floor and his face was visibly turning blue. The couple also noticed their traumatized spectator.

With a displeased look, Shinobu got off their father silently while Miyagi stumbled over his words as he desperately tried to explain the scene they were found in, convincing Misaki that he got the wrong impression. "This is…! You see…er…there is a logical explanation for all of this…" However, the brunette didn't buy any of it, he wasn't 'that' naïve, from that what he saw it was quite obvious what their real relationship is so there's no use in covering it up.

"Um…a letter came." Misaki chose to cut off the raven's rambling and hand the letter, inwardly deciding to forget what ever he saw. Miyagi sighed dejectedly as he opened the envelope, he silently read the elegant handwriting. When he finished, he asked Misaki to call his other brother.

"Now, I'm not only a pedophile but also incestuous! It's entirely your fault!" Miyagi accused after Misaki left the room.

"You're still worrying about those trivial things?"

**0o0o0o0o0**

When they were all gathered at their father's study, Miyagi announced that they were all invited to the grand ball where the prince of their country will choose his future bride.

"I'm not interested." Shinobu said.

"I'd rather read my books than go." Hiroki added.

"Can't you act like you want to attend or at least curious about it?" Miyagi sarcastically asked.

"Why?" They asked boredly.

"We're supposed to!" The raven scolded. Misaki was also uninterested so he headed for the door; he wanted to finish cleaning the living room as soon as possible.

"Misaki-kun! You too, you can't escape." He paused when he heard his father's stern voice.

"Eh?! But I'm a guy and it's not like the prince need my presence when announcing his fiancée!" He protested as he made flustered gestures.

"We're all in the same boat. Just say you wish to go."

"Fine." The brunette grumbled and sighed defeatedly. "Father, please allow me to attend the grand ball too." He pleaded flatly. If you were to ask him, he'd rather do the chores and grueling assignments than go to some high-class party, he wouldn't fit in those kind of gatherings.

"No! You have to clean the house, do the laundry, trim the grass, feed the chicken, water the plants and finish your literature assignment before you can go." Miyagi said then smirked evilly. "Oh! You have to find a decent clothing too." He reminded.

"Why are being so cruel to him? You're the one who made him say all those things, just let him go." Hiroki said.

"You're the one to talk. Anyway, the script says that we absolutely can't let him leave and attend the ball. Besides, the fairy godmother will help him la—OW!" Out of nowhere, a thick book came flying and hit him square at the forehead. "What was that for?!" he asked indignantly.

"Don't fucking reveal the plot of the story!" Hiroki angrily scolded.

"My bad," The raven sheepishly apologized while he nursed his big bump on the forehead. "But you didn't have to throw such a thick book to shut me up, I'll call the 'Parents Abuse Center'!" he whiningly threatened.

"I'm sure everybody knows what will happen in this story, why do we have to bother hiding it?" Shinobu curiously asked, making his bickering father and brother pause for a moment.

"I don't know." They both replied, shrugging the question off. That's fairytale life.

**o~o~0~o~o**

The three set out to the palace leaving Misaki to do the chores, miraculously he finished them all in time and the only problem now was finding an appropriate attire for the grand ball which isn't going so well.

"Why do I have to do all this? I didn't even want to go…" He sighed tiredly and plop down on the couch. It was hopeless to find suitable clothes for him, he's Cinderella, remember? Misaki glanced at the grandfather clock, his fairy godmother should be arriving at—"Gah! Fairy godmother is already late! This story's turning point and is getting screwed up!"

Then, flowers suddenly appeared out of nowhere and a tall—I mean reeaaally tall but handsome, navy blue-haired man emerged. "I'm so sorry, I'm late! The owner of the flower shop gave me an overtime and I couldn't refuse!" He bowed and hurriedly apologized. "I'll give you the clothes immediately."

Nowaki pulled out a magic wand which oddly resembled a long thermometer and waved it to Misaki's direction. Again, flowers popped up and surrounded Misaki's body, when they vanished the brunette was already in a stunning…DRESS?!?!

It was pristine white and made of silk, embellished with beads in a simple but elegant design, it was sleeveless with a square neckline and the bodice was snug fitting while the skirt flared. His short brown hair was neatly clipped on both sides and his shoes were high-heeled and made of glass. He almost vomited at his appearance.

"What the hell is this shit?! I'm not a girl!!!" Misaki angrily demanded.

"Ah! Sorry!" Nowaki gave another wave and the dress disappeared in an instant, Misaki was back in his clothes. He waved his wand once more and a bag came out and he handed it to Misaki, who took it and peeked inside to make it wasn't another gown. "You looked good in the dress though." He complimented with a smile.

"Uh, thanks…I guess." The brunette said, uncertain that being told that he looked good in a drag was a compliment, though, he was thankful that the fairy godmoth—father was kind enough to lend such expensive clothes. He silently went to the bathroom to change.

'I thought he was going to magically put it on me.' Misaki thought as he pulled out the suit from the bag. 'Wait! Isn't he supposed to be my godfather?! He looks even younger that Hiroki…it must be his magic.' Since it was his first time wearing something overly formal, he took longer than usual in changing clothes especially in the tie, it keeps getting crooked or in a different knot.

"How do I get there in time? Actually, I'm already late though." He asked his fairy godfather, emerald green eyes flickered to the clock once again. He was 30 minutes delayed already!

"Could you get me a pumpkin?" Nowaki calmly asked, Misaki looked at him questioningly but nodded and went to the kitchen to find the said orange vegetable. He searched high and low but the fridge and cupboards are all filled with green, leafy cabbages, courtesy of Shinobu. Those bastards! They really love torturing him!

Because he couldn't find anything but cabbages, he brought back one, hoping that Nowaki would still accept it. "I'm sorry, this is the only thing I could find."

"That's fine. Thank you." Nowaki smiled and took the vegetable, he led Misaki to the front gate. The brunette was surprised to find a beautiful carriage waiting outside. "These horses run very fast." The fairy assured, Misaki tentatively entered the carriage. So then…

"What was the cabbage for?" Misaki curiously asked.

"I'm going to cook Hiro-san's favorite dish tonight." Nowaki smiled and waved goodbye.

"Hiro-san?" But before he could ask, the vehicle started running.

"Good luck. Don't give Hiro-san to the prince." He faintly heard his fairy godfather shout. "AH! I forgot to tell him to return before midnight!" Nowaki realized, however, the carriage was already out of sight.

'Now that I think about it, I don't remember my godfather being a fairy…'

**0o0o0o0o0**

"Why am I here?" He asked himself for nth time, he really isn't used to these kinds of events but he isn't allowed to leave until 12:00 AM so he might as well enjoy it as much as he could. Anyway, the cuisines here are really delicious and he got to meet Prince Takahiro.

The Prince was surprisingly a great guy; he always smiled and politely greeted everyone. Just a minute ago, he was chatting with him and he discovered that he liked the raven-haired prince, of course, not in a romantic way but more as a family…like an overprotective but caring older brother. Speaking of brothers, he had seen his stepbrothers and father…did they run away already?

Prince Takahiro haven't announced who his bride will be but he had the suspicion that it would be Manami, the beautiful, chocolate-haired girl the prince would smile so often to. He saw Takahiro with Manami, walk to a peculiar silver-haired man, he didn't mean to but he overheard them, they chatted pleasantly and then the prince introduced his fiancée to him.

'I knew it was going to be her.' Misaki thought, the man smiled brightly, patting Takahiro's shoulder and congratulated them. The raven-haired thanked him and invited Manami to a dance before declaring her as his future bride.

Misaki watched the silver-haired man stride out to the balcony and lean on the rails, overlooking at peaceful night view of their town. Then, he saw it…those amethyst eyes, his forlorn expression…

He hated interfering with other people's affairs; it was none of his business but—it was too late. Before he realized it, he had already followed the man out and he was looking at him impassively. "Um…I—uh…" The man gave an annoyed frown.

"If you don't have any business with me then please don't bother me." He said rather irritatedly.

Misaki got infuriated, he didn't mean to upset him but he didn't also have to be so mean about it. "I'm sorry for disturbing you but I just followed you because I wanted to know what troubled you since you looked so down but I think I'm sadly mistaken! Just when people here are trying to--!" He stopped himself when he realized what he was saying and to a complete stranger too, he blushed embarrassedly and bowed his head. "I-I'm sorry, I should mind my own business." With that, he dashed to the exit but before he could the knob a hand stopped him.

"I am Usami Akihiko, you may call me Usagi." He introduced himself.

'Eh? Usagi? This guy is weird but that's not the issue right now!' Misaki thought, he quickly pushed aside these thoughts as he looked at the intimidating man before him. 'What?! Why did he introduce himself to me?! I didn't ask for his name! Is he going to kill me now?! Is this my punishment for meddling in other's business?!'

He futilely attempted for the door again but Usami was blocking it, there was no way out! "Um…I…" He frightenedly stepped back as Usami neared him, probably ready to pulverize him. 'Is this the end of his fairytale?'

He tightly closed his eyes and waited for the man beat him up, stab him or something but he was surprised when he felt arms wrapped around his body and something soft and warm descended on his lips. Misaki slowly opened his eyes and noticed that the man was…KISSING HIM?!?!?!?!

'Wha--?! What's happening?! WHAT THE HELL?!' He blinked twice, making sure that this isn't some twisted dream, he struggled in the man's arms but Usami was much stronger. "Let go—hmn…mnn!" He felt the tongue swiped his lips and entered his mouth, he couldn't breathe. "Nm…fu…" Finally, he was released, he panted hard as trying to comprehend the current situation while Usami plastered his satisfied smirk on his face.

'Wha?! What's wrong with this guy?! He acted like he hated me then kissed me out of the blue! Is this some sort of new method in killing people?!' Misaki's thoughts were racing, so as his heartbeat. A blush rose to his cheeks, but he had to admit it felt…um…good, it was his first time kissing someone and the man was very…handsome…still! They're both guys! Besides, they just m—

"Your tie is crooked." Usami pointed out, snapping Misaki out of his reverie.

"Eh?" The brunette looked down at his tie, indeed it was in a weird shape but he really didn't know how to tie it. Usami sighed, bent down to his level and undid his tie.

"Geez, how did you tie this?" The silver-haired man teased, knotting the piece clothing with expertise. "You're like a little kid." He adjusted the tie a bit then he was done.

"Shut up! I'm already 19!" Misaki scowled but amazed how did the man fixed the tie so easily and neatly. Usami ignored him and simply chuckled. "Don't make fun of me!"

"Let's dance." Before he could reply, Usami already took his hand and wound his arm around his waist, they swayed in time of the music. Misaki couldn't respond quickly because he was surprised by the man's sudden close proximity, he finally reacted when he felt he was being twirled.

"Hey! What are you doing?! We're both men! They're going to stare at us!" Misaki protested but Usami paid no heed to it. "Are you listening to me?! Damn it!" He thrashed around, they stopped dancing but Usami's arms were still around him. Suddenly he felt something squeeze his ass…there's nobody here except for him and Usami and he's pretty sure he didn't do it.

"Gah! You dirty old pervert!" Misaki tried pushing him away but it was useless, he felt the one hand go to his front with the other to his chest. "W-Wait! Where are you putting your hands?! Ah…" He moaned softly, his strength to fight back diminishing.

The loud ringing sound of the clock alarmed Misaki, he looked at the clock tower, it was already 12:00AM. When did time move that fast?! 'What's with that clock?! It's full of bear designs! Uh, if I remember correctly, I must be back before midnight…AHHH!' With all his might he shoved Usami off him and sprinted to the entrance and down the stairs, he didn't even notice that he dropped his wallet on the way.

He glanced back. "AHHH!!!" Misaki shouted, Usami was quickly on his trail and catching up fast! He wasn't supposed to be that swift! The only thing he does all day is sit on his chair!

"Why are you running away?" The silver-haired man asked.

"Why?! Did you even read your script?! Look at page 23!" He hastily got in the carriage and locked it before Usami could enter. Wow! He actually pushed away and outran Usami?! The powers of fairytale!

"Huh?"

**o~o~0~o~o**

"I can't believe 'that' happened last night!" Misaki had locked himself in his room after he safely got back from the grand ball yesterday. 'I was molested by that weird old guy!' He mumbled, his cheeks flushing as recollected the events last night especially his time with a certain silver-haired man…Shit! Where the hell did that pervert came from anyway?! Is he even part of this story?!

Miyagi, Hiroki and Shinobu were outside his room. "Should we lock him in?" Miyagi asked, pointing at the door.

"How can we do that if he imprisoned himself in there already?" Shinobu said, looking bored.

"He saved us the trouble so let's just leave it like that." Hiroki replied, shrugging and went down the stairs.

"What about breakfast?" The raven whined, dreading the worst.

"I'll do it." Shinobu offered, also descending the stairs and headed to the kitchen.

"I thought so…Hiroki, can't we let Misaki-kun out?" Miyagi cried and followed the two.

"What are you saying? Besides, weren't you one who likes following the script?" Hiroki scolded, calling the fairy godfather to save himself from the terrible food.

DING-DONG! The doorbell rang, Miyagi opened the door and was startled when he saw a noble-looking man outside.

"Excuse me sir, what brings you he—" But before Miyagi could finish his sentence Usami had already walked past him, apparently not listening and looking around as if searching for something.

"Where is Takahashi Misaki?" He demandingly asked.

"Ha…? I'm not goin--"

"He's upstairs, the farthest room to the right." Shinobu answered for the raven. He quickly searched for the said room.

"Why did you tell him?!" Miyagi angrily asked the blond, Shinobu sighed.

"Let's just end this."

"Wha--?!" Hiroki, who just entered the room asked, all of a sudden, banging sounds and shouting were heard. Usami lost his patience and knocked down the door and picked Misaki up, easily carrying him on his arms.

"What are yo--?! Hey! What the heck is happening here?!" Misaki shouted, flailing his arms and legs wildly to make the man let go of him. "Put me down!" He demanded.

"No! You're coming with me to my palace." Usami unceremoniously drop him in carriage's seat and told the driver to quickly move.

"Huh?! Palace?! Prince Takahiro's?! What kind of crap are you talking about?! I've never heard of this!"

Usami sighed. "I'm Prince Akihiko, I visited this country to attend my friend's, Prince Takahiro's, wedding." Misaki's eyes widened and fell silent, unable to speak due to the shock. Usami took the chance to kiss him, he chastely pecked the boy's lips. "You're going to marry me soon." Misaki blushed.

"Wait! What?! Y-You're a prince?! Marry?! Have you lost your mind?! I have told you a dozen times but we're both male!" Misaki said incredulously, he was seriously questioning this man's sanity, maybe he should confirm first if his eyesight was 1/20.

"So?"

"We can't get m-married!" He embarrassedly stammered.

"I'm the prince, I can do whatever I want." Usami said proudly.

"That abusing your power, besides, you haven't even asked my permission. I never said I was going to marry you." Misaki reminded, sighing. How the hell did he got involved with such a crazy person?

"There's no reason to refuse, is there?" The prince replied in a matter-of-factly manner which irritated him the most.

"He's not even listening…"

**0o0o0o0o0**

"That bastard! He even destroyed our door…" Hiroki muttered annoyedly.

"Hiro-san~" An excited voice caught his attention, when he turned to the direction of sound, he was instantly tackled causing him to fall over to the ground. "Hiro-san! I missed you."

"Nowaki…?" He looked up and indeed it was the fairy godfather. "Urgh! You're heavy! Get off!" Hiroki complained, thrashing under the weight which was holding him down. Nowaki momentarily let him go allowing them to sit up, he hugged the brunette tightly. Hiroki frowned but kept silent and let Nowaki fuss over him. He would never say it out loud but he actually missed Nowaki too.

"Ahem." Miyagi cut in, that's when they realized what exactly they were doing in front of the audience. Shinobu blankly stared at them whereas Miyagi looked a bit blue. "Um, it's good to see that you two are together again but…" Hiroki's face flushed.

"What?! You got a problem with us?! Huh?! You don't understand my feelings because you've got your lover right here all this time while I was separated with Nowaki!!!" Hiroki angrily yelled out of embarrassment.

"I never said I had a problem with you and your relationship! Why the hell are you throwing a tantrum?! Besides, in this story, Shinobu is my son and we were having serious issues here like incest and pedophilia!!!" Miyagi furiously retorted.

"Why don't you complain to the author?! Don't blame me for this screwed up fairytale!" They continued to quarrel and shout at each other about their problems. Shinobu sighed tiredly, it was really irritating watching them fight so he went back to his room.

"Ahhh! My throat hurts! It's your fault Kamijou!" Miyagi cried complainingly, and then he noticed that Shinobu was already gone.

"No one told you to shout at me so loudly--" But before Hiroki finished his father was already gone.

Shinobu opened the door upon hearing the knocking sounds. "Miyagi?" He let the raven enter his room.

"Since the story is about to end, the incest problem will be gone too." Miyagi took the initiative and kissed his lover. "Lately, I haven't been alone with you too." Red covered Shinobu's cheeks.

"I-Idiot."

"You're really cute."

**o~o~0~o~o**

"Why are you doing this?" Misaki asked, grumbling, however, the prince didn't seem to hear him. "Hey! Did you hear me?! Do you have ears?!"

"I heard you." Usami replied boredly.

"How the hell did you find me in the first place?! You didn't follow me, did you?!" He felt a heavy thing dropped on his lap, it was his lost wallet! He didn't notice it was missing because his mind was occupied. Now that he thought about it, it had his identification card and address—along with his breakfast allowance…

"Are you collecting coins? It's full of coins but no bills." Usami said pointing at the dark-brown wallet.

"Excuse me for being poor!" Misaki annoyed said, his brow twitching in irritation. This guy was insulting him!!!

"But I don't understand. Why did you choose me?" Misaki asked as calmly as he could manage, he tucked his wallet in his pocket. In truth, he wanted nothing more than to smack this guy in the head just once but he was curious. "I'm sure tons of women line up for you. Don't tell me that you're one of those stereotype rebellious princes. Like, your father is pressuring you to find a bride soon but you didn't like any of the rich girls that were presented to you because they are all vain and evil." Misaki inwardly sighed. 'There's no way that could hap--'

"How did you know?" Usami curiously asked.

"Are you serious?!" Misaki's eyeballs almost fell from the way his eyes widened, he looked at Usami to confirm that he wasn't kidding and he wasn't. This is way too common to be called normal…I guess at this point it's already stupid to be surprised.

"I also don't know what I saw in you…you look so ordinary…" Misaki was gritting his teeth to prevent himself from punching him, Usami continued. "…No one has been able to tell what I feel but you saw through me and even bothered to comfort me even though we just met."

Misaki blushed, he didn't want to admit it but the real reason why he followed him was because he was mesmerized by the man. Seeing the sad look in his amethyst eyes made him uncomfortable though he didn't know why. "I thought you were just a meddling moron but nonetheless I was thankful for your presence."

"I love you." Usami said, his whispering low voice resonated in the small carriage.

"I-Idiot! It's weird to s--" The brunette stuttered, flushing in embarrassment and a little happiness, although, he adamantly denied it.

Usami took Misaki's hand and put it over his beating heart. That moment, he felt as if he perfectly understood the prince's feelings and though he knew it was very ridiculous, he thought that the beat of his heart was in sync with the man's…as if they we connected. Usami gently caressed his cheeks and kissed him.

"Hmph!" He protested at first when he felt Usami's lips on his but soon he blushingly accepted it. 'Maybe, living with Usagi-san doesn't sound so bad--' He gasped for air the instant they parted but Usami covered his mouth again once again and...groped his ass. 'I take that back! He's nothing but a--' He shoved Usami away. "HOMO PERVERT! DON'T TOUCH ME!" he screamed.

"Oh? You want more?" Usami smirked smugly and proceeded to thoroughly molest his future little wife.

"NOO! STOP! STUPID USAGI!!!!!"

**-:-The End-:-**

**~AngelYuuri**

**A/N:** I know I totally messed up this fairytale so I feel sorry for those fans of fairytales…I've been feeling a little blue these days because of the horrible writer's block but I hope you liked this one screwed up fairytale. You can be thankful for my 'dear' classmates that forced-shouted and scolded-me to hurry up and finish this one. I'm sorry this is till un-betaed by the way I tweaked this a little but they're not that noticeable. Review!!!^_-*.


End file.
